Fractured Fates - (Shattered Truths Rewrite)
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: In Aia there has always been the eternal struggle between good and evil, through clear cut lines and unsuspecting heroes. Yet not all choices are so clearly defined, and when faced with the prospect of societies chaining expectations, the darkness doesn't always seem so bad. But everything has a price, and for Mel's freedom she faced the ultimate cost... her soul.
1. Into Darkness

Hello all!

So exciting little announcement for me to be able to make^^ Some of you who've been around from the beginning or have read through my original Aveyond fanfics may remember my Dark Mel AU story Shattered Truths, and how translated another possible ending to the plot.

Well I went back to reread it a bit ago and upon doing so decided that it didn't fit my headcanon for how Mel would have acted at all anymore, and thus my muse proposed an overhaul XD There will be some parallels plot-wise for certain things, but I wanted to completely revamp the story to fit the evolved headcanon I have now for Mel's motivations and what drives her. I wanted to really look at her experiences, and instead of making it the demon's choice from the getgo, look at it from the perspective of Mel trying to take power over her future that for the last few years had been wildly spinning out of control.

I'm really excited to be able to share this with you lovelies! I hope you all enjoy^^

* * *

**Into Darkness**

* * *

A final explosion rocked the cavern, the demon turning to ash before them with a dying cry as the staff of destiny fell to the stone floor with a clatter. Her party was breathing hard, Nox leaning heavily into her sister who was coaxing her to take some elixir.

Relief washed over all of them, finally, they could get out of this hellhole of Demons and twisted beings. Behind Mel, the others were tending to their battle wounds, the dark haired mage taking the moment to question Galahad's sudden appearance only to be dismissed as they moved to leave the cavern.

"Wait Mel, you can't leave without the staff." Nox quickly intervened, bringing the others up short.

Mel almost laughed at the absurdity of it, all that work and she almost left behind what she needed in the first place. Quickly she approached, bending down before pausing. As her hand reached out she felt the strangest tingle, almost as if pushing her hand through an invisible barrier. The metal was still warm to the touch, her fingers near uncomfortably heated as she gripped the staff.

As her hand closed around the metal she found herself stumbling to the side ever so slightly, her head swimming for a moment before returning to normal.

"Mel, are you alright?" came the concerned rumble as Galahad approached.

She gave her head a brisk shake and stood, glancing around the cavern.

"I'm fine, just not used to battling completely with magic yet." She dismissed, shrugging off the strange feeling.

Just as she was ready to turn and lead the others back to Aveyond, a gentle hand settled on her arm and pulled her to a halt. She turned back to face Uma and Nox, blinking in confusion as they stepped back away.

"We've helped you get the staff of destiny, but it's up to you to take the path from here. Your friend is with you now and he's strong, it's time for us to go." Uma said, her tone warm with affection and kindness.

"Goodbye Mel." Echoed twin voices in sync, as before Mel's eyes the twins shined bright blue before fading away completely.

"What?! Wait! Can you at least tell me who you are?" Mel called, reaching forward only for her hand to pass right through.

It was too late for answers apparently, they had left as quickly as they had come.

"We need to leave, the evil in this place feels like it's crawling all over me." Galahad said with a shudder, Mel turning back to face him and Yemite.

The three of them quickly regrouped, heading back into the caves with Aveyond set firmly in their tired minds. As exhausted as Mel was, she felt strangely energized as she set the quick pace through the tunnels. As she walked she couldn't help but hear the faintest sound of a whisper, words almost indistinct but tone inviting. Power, freedom, peace, fading in and out of clarity as she strained to hear.

"Who's whispering?" Mel asked, half turning to look behind her at the others.

Her companions looked up at her in confusion, their expressions betraying how worn out they were.

"No ones whispering, you're just hearing the breeze or the wisps." Yemite said, shooting the dark mage a look of concern. "Maybe we should rest before you go back to Underfall mistress."

Instantly she shook her head, the idea of being trapped down here a second longer making her near panic. It had been too long, feeling like centuries…

As soon as that thought had come Mel blinked, caught up short by her own wandering thought. Centuries? The exaggeration was out of place for her usual line of thought, but after a moment she shrugged and focused on the path through the caves. Even the short time down here, sleeplessly working towards the staff, was messing with her.

The trip to Aveyond was strangely peaceful, monsters outright avoiding them. Yet, even as strange as that was Mel found herself barely paying any attention. Her mind wandered as if separated from her control, memories from the quests filtering through her head unprompted. As it navigated through her experiences she found herself skipping over the main events, instead mulling over the strange encounters. Being kicked out of shops for her appearance, mocking words and spit insults that stretched further back than the quests, watching policies go into place that forced her further down into a life tied to back streets. Hearing what Lydia was doing to the poor and undesirable in Thais.

She gave her head a rough shake, expelling the memories with an angry hiss. She was finally going to be able to get home and put this whole prophecy mess behind her, why was she dwelling on these little things now?! It's not like she could change that these things happened.

But, what if she could?

The thought brought her up short, Yemite bumping into her with a startled squawk that propelled the thief forward into motion again. That single thought circled around her head with quest memories like a carousel, an endless display of the sides of humanity she hated most along with the question of what she could do.

To be able to change things… put the "street urchins" and poor into society, strip power away from the greedy and corrupt. Make the ones responsible for the evil actions on Aia pay.

"Mel? MEL!"

The shout jerked Mel out of her thoughts and she stopped just barely in time to avoid walking into lava.

"What is wrong with you?! You could have died and if you dissolve in lava we can't bring you back!" Galahad snapped, grabbing the back of Mel's coat collar to drag her back away from the edge.

She blinked slowly, her thoughts feeling sluggish as she brought herself back to reality.

"Are we making a mistake? By returning to Aia and returning everything back to normal. I go live a lie in Thais where people hate the core of who I am, magic beings still hide, people like Lydia still in power." She asked, the words spilling from her mouth almost without her realization.

Galahad and Yemite stared at her, the words leaving Mel's mouth so unlike her usual self-preservation first outlook. She had always cared less about politics, other than to grumble about nobles and royals.

"We have to return things back to normal Mel, the only other alternative is the prophecy." Galahad stated gravely, his words strangely quiet.

After a moment Mel nodded, pulling away from Galahad and starting back along the final bend to Aveyond. The world around her felt almost like observing a dream, as they reached the oracle and gave her the staff to open the portal with. Had she been more with it, perhaps she would have noticed the dark smile that flitted for an instant across the oracles lips as she handed Mel back the staff, but that realization passed her by altogether and as she stepped into the portal the sound like a thousand rushing winds blasted them from the Demon Realm and into the realm they called home.

Mel wasn't truly sure of what she expected upon passing through. Maybe a battle, a corner of her mind almost expected to see Nox. But instead, she was met with the sight of Gyendal standing before her.

"How the hell did you get out?! Darklings cast her back, she must be reborn!"

At his words a rage like nothing she had ever felt before filled her, driving out the street smarts that had allowed her to dance around his power plays to make room for malice. She hefted the staff and slammed it down against the stone, unholy lighting striking all through the cathedral. At this show of power the darklings that had been approaching stopped up short, Gyendal gaping up at her.

"I am so tired of constantly being chased!" She shouted, black lightning crackling along her fingers. "Darklings, throw him in the dungeon!"

Instantly the darklings turned away from Mel, surrounding the ex-vampire and restraining him.

"What in the blazes are you doing?! Let go!" Gyendal snarled, moving to rip himself free.

"You just don't get it do you? According to your damned prophecy _I'm_ their queen. They answer to _me!_" The venom in her voice was impossible to miss, it was as if everything that held her back before had finally released her to fight for herself.

"Mistress your friends are here, and imprisoned in the dungeon. What do we do with them?" One of the darklings piped up.

"Free them and put Gyendal in their cell!" Mel ordered, watching as her enemy was escorted below.

Everything was so surreal, part of her could barely process what she was doing. As her friends hurried up the stairs to stand before her, Mel couldn't help the immense relief at seeing them alive and in one piece. The questions about her wellbeing came rapidfire, followed by Stella's sudden realization that Mel had brought a staff through with her.

"Mel, the power coming from that staff is immense. More than anything I've ever seen before." Her friend said gently, worry bleeding into her voice.

"That's why I brought it back." Mel said, a near reckless grin crossing her lips. "Imagine what could be done with it? Our world is corrupt, ruined by people like Lydia. With this, and the darklings, we could fix some of this mess. In fact… speaking of Lydia I think it's time she paid for everything she's done."

Edward almost looked like a kicked puppy at the idea, his voice wavering as he voiced how unsure he was.

Mel didn't waste time acknowledging the vulnerable expression, instead ordering her darkling to bring the girl that had caused her so much grief for years, before following up the order to bring all the rulers. This was perfect, the chance to start at the top. Most of the royals were corrupt and greedy, uncaring of their subjects. Mel would deal with that.

She was deaf to the protests of her friends, dismissing their concerns. It was time for retribution. So long, she and people just like her had been stepped on and forced into hiding.

But this would happen no longer. She had the staff, and power that had never been hers before. None of the people there had the right to decide what she did any longer, she wasn't governed by expectation.

* * *

Watching the cloaked figure exit the portal to reveal who he was felt like a nightmare come true. Finally, she had a place, had control over her life, only to discover she had been a pawn alongside Gyendal to Mordred Darkthrop himself.

He spoke of failed battles and realization he was not the prophesied Darkthrop, but none of that mattered as in what felt like slow motion Mel felt herself being struck down by Mordred and it all faded to black.

Her unconscious mind was filled with warring images in her head. One of ease, education and finding a place in Veldarah. It was a quiet picture, but one silently haunted by memories of a twisted realm of demons and a strange sense of loss. The second was fractured, dark and filled with power, showing Mel little other than her control of her own life. Just behind her, out of sight whenever she moved to look was a presence, cold yet comforting in a way she did not truly understand. Then she felt a hand grip hers, and somehow within the haze she knew with certainty that this time when she looked she would see the source. Slowly she turned, so close to seeing the truth-

Then all at once she was brought back to consciousness, leaving her with nothing more than a lingering glimpse of raven black hair.

* * *

"Mel! Mel are you okay?" Edward's voice was near frantic as he bent over her.

"Ugh, did I die?" She muttered, sitting up and rubbing her face before realizing a split second later where she was. "Wait where is my staff?!"

Stella stepped between Mel's roving gaze and the rest of the cathedral, kneeling down with a look of determination.

"It doesn't matter." The healer said firmly, reaching out with a softly glowing stone to press it to Mel's temple.

The blast of black mist out from her made Mel seizure for a split second, exhaustion suddenly swamping her as she slumped away from Stella's stone. No longer was there the lingering sensation of a presence within, all was quiet.

"W-what just happened." She finally said, looking around at her friends.

"The demon of the staff, we've expelled him and the power from you!" Stella exclaimed, reaching down to help Mel to her feet. "You're free from the curse of the prophecy, and the staff forever."

Her gentle friends words sunk in slowly, Mel staring at Stella a moment before jerking to look at Edward as he rushed up to one side.

"Yes! You can command the darklings to release the royals, things can finally go back to normal! I'll get my throne back from Lydia, and after everything you've done to stop this prophecy you'll never have to struggle in the streets as a thief again! You could gain a nobility title with your family lineage and my backing you." He exclaimed, brown eyes sparkling.

Mel knew his words came from a place of excitement, he was offering to do good in the way he thought would best help her. Yet even despite that, the familiar flutter of panic began to build in her chest. To settle into a life she had never been meant for, anchoring in a world of nobles and educated after the years constantly on the go questing.

"Wait…"

Her voice was quiet but her friends turned quickly towards her, the dark haired mage forcing a smile and shrugging.

"Can I have a minute? Things have been happening so fast that I feel like I'm still reeling." She said, looking over at the portal with a shudder. "I need a moment to process everything, to close the portal. Then we can go."

Her friends exchanged looks before gazing up at Mel with sympathy.

"We'll wait outside for a couple of minutes." Galahad said, the others quietly exiting the cathedral.

The darklings in the room took the cue and headed down the stairs, leaving Mel alone. Occasional a shout from the prisoners below would filter through, Lydia's piercing voice the most frequent offender.

Mel's eyes scanned her surroundings as she moved to sit on the edge of the dias leading up to where the portal sat. The glowing colours moved slowly, and her mind began to wander through the memories of what had happened in the Demon Realm. Despite herself, she kept coming back to the thoughts that had come after getting the staff, the doubts and anger over the state of Aia. The oppression of those deemed lesser, the fears of harm that pervaded the magical communities all over Aia.

Everything was going to go back to normal now, Edward was right. The moment the royals were freed they'd return to their lives and rule how they always had, the good ones would still care about their people but rulers with outlooks such as Lydia's would still have absolute power. The only thing different would be the title she claimed now.

She exhaled a half laugh, half sigh as she buried her face in her hands. The prophecy was over, she should be happy. But all she felt was trapped. Trapped in a life she hadn't really wanted, how was she supposed to move on into a luxurious everyday life? It was another mask, another lie, another part she'd be expected to play. Expectations and restrictions to be someone she wasn't, it was just another prison.

"Choice…."

The exhaled word was not her own, and Mel nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing it. She shoved to her feet and spun, her eyes darting around before coming to land on the staff still lying on the stone floor.

Her eyes traced its shape before settling on the strange mirror-like crystal on top, drawn by the flickering colour within.

"Choice, and freedom." The whisper was cloyingly sweet, tone inviting.

Choice…

Mel never had a choice. In Harburg it was steal or die, then it became run or be used in a pawn. Every step was decided by outside factors, the quest becoming defined by the one goal of not getting caught for the prophecy. Even freedom from that after the Death Orb had been a lie, her peaceful life taken over by magic and politics as she became Edward's bargaining chip.

The first time she had ever had control was before Mordred crossed over, with that staff in her hand and the darklings at her command.

She stared at the staff, moving towards it almost without realizing. She was always bowing to others, living on the run from those who sought her suffering and struggling to find her own footing. She was so tired, tired of living like this.

Perhaps…

* * *

Thunder cracked and echoed through the cathedral, startled shouts sounding from outside as her friends burst through the door only to freeze at the sight of Mel.

Her robes rippled in the magical wind, the staff of destiny shining in her grip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Stella and Edward cried, lurching forward towards her.

The darklings that had already come up from below quickly intervened, stopping her friends from coming any closer.

Mel was silent for a moment, staring at the staff in her grip before looking up to meet her friends pleading eyes.

"I'm making a choice."


	2. Interlude 1

Steps crunched on frosted grass as a shaken group of travellers was escorted from Underfall, pushed unceremoniously through into the Arishta Tombs. The soft sobs echoed off the wall as Stella gripped Edward's hand tightly, confusion and fear in her violet eyes.

"I don't understand, how did this happen. Does the crystal work slow? Did we leave her alone too soon?" She said softly, tone almost pleading for someone to explain.

"That has to be it, there must be another way to free her from that staff!" Edward snapped, nearly pacing in his stress and frustration.

"I'm not so sure that the rabbit wasn't freed." Te'ijal said, unusually solemn. "Her gaze was so clear, yet so troubled. She was drawn to that staff, on a deeper level than prophecy and power."

Edward turned on the vampiress, tears glistening in his hazel eyes as he confronted her.

"You're wrong! Mel would never sink so low!" He shouted, Galahad catching his shoulders to pull him back before he got any closer to Te'ijal.

For a moment the prince pushed against the iron grip, before sagging and pulling back to stand next to Stella. The Naylithin leaned into him tiredly, his arms coming up to wrap securely around her.

"What do we do next?" Stella finally asked.

"We must go to the oracle, we need to regroup and decide where to go next." Galahad answered, the others nodding and starting through the tunnels.

Their steps were heavy and hopeless. Their fight had failed, and no one could guess what would come next.


	3. The Demon Within

Hello all!

So last chapter and this one are sort of setting the base for her going dark, I wanted to look at the overwhelming struggle Mel would face trying to find her place in this new position. Another character will be making it's arrival next chapter~ I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**The Demon Within**

* * *

When Mel had exited the portal she had felt almost detached from her decisions, from her own thoughts even. Yet something was different this time, and as she sat upon the Empress of the Eastern Isles empty throne the gravity of what she was doing started to sink in.

This wasn't just talk, or faceless orders anymore. She was about to abolish one of the biggest trade avenues in the city, start off her rule with the deepest set culture shock. Row upon row of people sat before her, disgust and confusion clear in the expressions of many nobles as they looked at the slaves gathered on one side of the room. Darkling guards surrounded the slaves, and Mel could see the fear in the slave's expression.

"For centuries one of your biggest trades has been the capture and sale of slaves. Generations born into captivity, and innocents taken from their freedom to be forced into a system always in need. You are always in need of more slaves, but today I'm proud to say that you will no longer be in demand." Mel declared, hand tightening around her staff as many of the nobles laughed and sneered at the frightened group on the other side of the room.

"No, there won't be a demand anymore. Because as of today slavery no longer will be legal within this empire, and slave traders who continue to cross country lines to kidnap and deal slaves under the radar will be arrested and executed." She continued, smirking darkly at the wave of utter shock that washed across those gathered before her.

Anger rose amongst the citizens who owned slaves, a cacophony of shouting and threats. With a snarl she raised her staff, slamming it down against the dais with a thunderous crash. Lightning struck the empty floor space, terrified cries echoing as people scrambled back away.

"These slaves are free citizens, no longer are they bound under chain. They may remain in this city as citizens of the Eastern Isle's capital, or there are several ships at the main dock sitting in wait for any who wish to start over or return to the homes they were taken from. I have darklings and mages in my service who will be guarding each and every one of these free people as they gather their belongings from the homes of their former owners. You cannot get around this ban, my servants are everywhere and they WILL see you." She finished ominously.

Her statement stunned the room into silence for several minutes as Mel rose to her feet, departing the dais with swift steps as she retreated through a back door. Behind her she could hear the shocked voices echoing as they reacted to what had just been said.

Yemite quickly caught up with Mel, red eyes glinting with mild concern.

"Mistress, they seem incredibly angry and confused. Do you really believe they will change their way of life?" She asked, cautious in her question.

"Not overnight, but in time they will. They weren't the first kingdom to undergo such transformation, they will learn to live outside of exploitation." She said quietly, glancing at the paintings on the wall.

The words of the girl from Shadwood echoed in her ears, mockery and disgust as she compared Mel to a slave. Mel had always been the sublevel human, below the rest. It was unavoidable on the streets, but slavery was different, these were individuals that could make their own life but were trapped in a system built for their rich. She might not be able to save every underdog, but she could stop this practice.

Now, for the magical beings.

* * *

The glimmer of hope in the eyes of the animals gathered through the city square was unnerving and frightening, a stark contrast of the gazes of human nobility who would observe with disgust and rage especially as the story of her origin began to trickle through Aia.

"Humans have forced us into hiding as they hunt us and fear what they do not understand. What makes you so different?" Asked the Mayor Goat, suspicion impossible to miss.

"I've lived among you and treated you as equals and friends. I know what it's like to be seen with disdain, and I understand what it is to be regarded with fear for being different. The only places I've ever truly had a home is amongst magical species, first you and then the Darklings in Underfall. It's time I return that freedom favour." Mel said, her tone solemn.

The animals murmured amongst themselves, exchanging looks of cautious hope before glancing up at her.

"How, exactly, do you propose this change? We've fought for this before, but we're still limited to this city for protection. Even in Blueleaf forest we can get taken by poachers and hunters." A sheep demanded.

So Mel began to explain, stumbling at times over her words as she tried to fill her voice with confidence. She believed in this plan, she had gone over it a thousand times with Darklings and several young vampire mages and warriors that had sworn themselves to her new empire. But carrying it out was so immense, so overwhelming.

The moment her explanation was finished the animals split off into groups, conversing excitedly or in disbelief. Mel's hands trembled with relief as she stepped down to where Yemite and a couple other darklings waited. She didn't understand how people like the empress had done this, standing alone with only servants and a detached council.

"Mel."

The voice was familiar and when Mel turned to face the source she couldn't help but grin at the sight of her old friend.

"Yvette, I was wondering if you were still around." She greeted, approaching her quickly.

The shapeling did not smile and greet her in kind, instead crossing her arms.

"We've been promised freedom more than once, and each time we think we'll find our place without fear our hopes are dashed. Do not be the next one to break that promise."

Mel's smile faded and she nodded, straightening and meeting Yvette's steady gaze. The shapeling smiled slightly before turning and walking away. The dark mage watched in silence before turning back to face the darklings, weariness overtaking her.

"There's nothing more I'm wanted here for. Let's just go."

* * *

The steady stream of darklings in and out of the cathedral was still a strange sight for the inhabitants of Underfall despite the months that had passed, but it was one that sparked excitement amongst the people. They were spreading across Aia, infiltrating every human kingdom as their remaining rulers and governors were toppled from their seats of power.

In the lower room Mel sat before a desk, paper piled high around her as she went through the reports that came in with nearly each new darkling. Reports on royalty, on rebellions that were shut down, on what nobles and mages had sworn allegiance to her on ancient oath and which had taken the neutral position.

"M'lady, Peliad has become the first full city power that's sworn itself to you. They want in on this new empire. Shall I mark them as our human capital?" One darkling said, handing her official oath forms.

"Also m'lady there are-"

"M'lady the thief guilds are looking to throw their lot in support of you, they believe that a dark empire would allow them to trade more freely. Do we swear them into your service and use them as your eyes in the underworld?" Another pressed.

"M'lady can we-"

"M'lady more magical species are coming forward and showing interest in your plans to protect them and enable them to live without hiding. Many are still skeptical though, and some of the rebellions are trying to hunt them to silence any support." Yet another added, voices piling as darklings bunched around her with rapid questions.

"Wait- Thief-? I-... Stop!" Mel finally shouted over the babbling voices, things abruptly falling silent.

The young mage took a deep breath as she tried to think over everything that was being thrown at her, picking out the ones she had somehow heard in full.

"No we aren't making the existing thief guilds our eyes and ears, they're in this for themselves only and will sell to the highest buyer. I'll build my own spy team, there's someone that's been in the business a long time in Harburg I'll talk to." Mel instructed, the darkling nodding and vanishing in a puff of orange smoke. "Get together small roving armies that can kill the hunting rebels, show the magical beings that we'll protect them."

The darklings nodded and began to gather up a group as they departed the room, leaving her with a quiet blue one standing before her.

"And what of Peliad?"

Mel scrubbed her face with her hands, her brain felt deepfried.

"I- I don't know, do whatever is best." She said roughly, dismissing the darkling as she attempted to gather her thoughts.

There was a pause in the darklings that were coming to turn in reports, all of them watching their queen unsure.

"Mistress, when was the last time you slept?" Yemite finally asked, leaning over to study the young queen.

"Around thirty-four hours ago I think, I'm not sure. I've lost track." Mel said distractedly, sorting the new reports into their proper stacks.

"Thirty-four?! Mistress, you need to sleep!" Yemite urged, moving to round the desk towards Mel.

She shot the darkling an irritable look as she gestured for the next darkling to approach.

"I don't have time, I need to get these reports in so I can deal with them first thing in the morning." She explained, her words falling on deaf ears as Yemite pulled her chair away from the desk.

"But you're misfiling them! You need sleep." The darkling said stubbornly, grabbing Mel's arm and pulling her from her chair with surprising ease. "The others are leaving now, aren't they."

The threatening look was impressive and the others quickly made their excuses before leaving the room, everything becoming quiet once more. Part of her wanted to ignore the persistent darkling, but exhaustion weighed her down like lead and after a moment she heaved a sigh. Grabbing the staff she started up the stairs, passing through the cathedral to the library. She never even bothered to double check that the library door had closed behind her as she retreated to the back behind the shelf, staring down at the single bedroll tucked out of sight. The darklings had been talking excitedly about a citadel being built for her on the opposite end of town, but in the meantime her home was the same room that had been her prison before being thrust into the Demon Realm.

Silently she curled up on her bed, the staff laying on the stone next to her.

"Goodnight." She murmured dismally, her words being left unanswered as they bounced off stone walls.

* * *

Mel sat before her desk, fingers twitching and drumming against the wooden desk absently. A restlessness had gripped her, making it impossible to sit still. She was running on four hours sleep and endless amounts of coffee, and the combination of everything going on was making her feel like a coiled spring.

"M'lady! M'lady!" A frightened cry echoed through the stairway as a darkling came bursting into the downstairs chambers.

Mel's looked up abruptly, startled by the panicked call.

"What in the-?"

"The darkling in Thais! She was attacked by this mage from the school, the noble was so angry and horrified by the darkling saying she wouldn't be ruled by scum and Tatsy isn't doing so good now." The darkling wailed, wringing their hands fretfully.

It took a moment for it to sink in for Mel, before a furious snarl crossed her lips and she stood up with a violent motion. The staff was in her hand in seconds as she rounded the desk towards the staircase where the darkling stood.

"Get healers for Tatsy now, where's the noble now?" She demanded, the darkling pointing up stairs.

"The others were catching her to take her to the prison." The darkling said. "I'm going to Tatsy now."

They vanished in a puff of magic, but Mel didn't wait for the mist to fade before storming through the cathedral and towards the prison where shrieks were already echoing up to her. Magic crackled around her as the door to the prison was thrown open with a resounding boom, Mel descending down the stairs with staff in hand.

"-you filthy thing let go!"

In the middle of the aisle between prison cells two darklings struggled with a woman garbed in green, her mage robes embroidered with symbols of neutral magic and a coat of arms. Her expression was equal parts rage and disgust as she looked up to meet Mel's gaze.

"I know who you are, their holy queen. Tell your slaves to release me at once, they haven't a clue who they are toying with." Came the shrill demand, entitlement rolling off of every word.

She gripped her staff almost painfully tight, giving a curt nod to the darklings who let go and stepped back. The woman sniffed, smoothing her skirts and crossing her arms.

"That's better. Now-"

"Why did you attack my darkling?" Came Mel's cold question, steamrolling over whatever was about to be said.

The woman stopped, appearing startled by Mel's abrupt interruption.

"They had no right to sit upon the throne. They're of lower station, they're a lower species. I will not be ordered about by scum." Was the response, delivered with a disgusted sniff.

There were a few quiet sounds of agreements throughout the jail cells, the anger coiling through Mel only growing stronger as their agreement reached her ears.

"I assume you're aware that they're chosen servants of mine, which by extension of my absolute authority gives them control over Aia where I deem fit?" The dark mage said, her tone venomous.

These darklings were the closest things she had to friends right now, without them she'd be alone and without direction or help. She had come to find their company pleasant, albeit odd at times, they were loyal before she had even wanted and the idea of someone attacking over delusions of superiority filled her with a rage that felt almost unnatural.

Without her realizing the atmosphere in the prison had become heavy, thick with darkness and crackling with fury. Every person in that prison had moved to see what was transpiring, as Mel closed in on the Thais noble before her.

"You're a queen by magic, they are merely the expendable tools to enforce your will. What does it matter that one of your tools got damaged." Bit out the mage, unease in their tone as they stepped back away from Mel.

"I hate people like you, goddess I don't even know what to do to sentence for this crime." Mel spat.

Her skin felt overheated, her movements jerky. It felt as though something was humming in her veins, ramping up every dark and painful memory into a storm of aggression. A small voice in the back of her head called out in protest, that something wasn't right. But Mel didn't care, she was past rational.

"Hate me?!" The woman echoed, eyes narrowing indignantly. "I brought that ones weakness to light before one of the rebels could use it to undermine your empire, isn't that something you should be thankful to know-"

Even when she would look back in years past Mel couldn't place what finally snapped everything, the only thing she remembered was the white flash of blind rage that ran far deeper than anything Mel could have felt on her own, the rage and possessiveness that was entrenched centuries deep. She felt herself raise her staff as if outside of her control, dark fury fuelling her as with a snarl she fired a blast of dark magic.

The clap of magic echoed through the jail, followed by stunned silence as the imprisoned royals looked between a shocked Mel and the empty green clothes that lay collapsed on the ground. The rage had subsided unnaturally fast as soon as the blast had been fired, the lingering sense of satisfaction at the finality of what had just transpired was not her own.

No cassia leaf could fix this.

Her breathing came in uneven gasps, Mel staring in shocked horror at the cloth before her. She hadn't been the one to fire that blast, she hadn't wanted to do that. But something had taken control, had used her emotions against her and had taken control for just long enough. Yet for anyone watching from the outside, it was Mel that they saw.

"Mistress what do you want done with the robes?" One darkling questioned, unphased by what had happened.

"I- I don't know I just-"

Mel's voice was stunned, and after a second of silence she turned and bolted for the stairs. Her movements were uncoordinated as she stumbled into the main room where Yemite and two other darklings stood talking.

"Yemite!" Mel snapped out, her voice near frantic. "Find Stella and Edward and my friends, I don't care how just do it please! Get them and get that goddamn stone. They were right, I can't do this- I won't let this thrice damned staff do this!"

The darklings stared at Mel but she didn't acknowledge their confusion. She wound her arm back, poised to hurl the staff of destiny into the wall, but before she could begin to throw the blinding pain struck first.

It was as if her head had been stabbed clean through with a dagger, blinding agony ripping through her skull as she fell to her knees. Her one hand tightened around her staff, the other gripping onto her hair as she struggled to breathe around the pain that seemed to take over everything.

**"Not this time little one. You chose me. I have given you power beyond imagine, and in exchange your soul is mine."** The gravelly voice felt ancient beyond imagine, malevolent amusement clear in its tone.

"I didn't-" She tried to gasp out.

**"You did. You were freed from the realms hold, but you chose to retrieve the staff. You belong to me, and I to you. You are the chosen of the fates, fulfiller of the prophecy. I cannot take over your mind as my own, nor do I need to. You will do my bidding, it is your destiny. So long as you hold this staff you are frozen in time to be my scion, a reign of power and darkness without end. The world will rise and fall around you, mortal friends to come and go, but you will remain through a bond neither of us may sever."** The entity whispered, even the quietest tone feeling like an explosion within her mind.

The presence withdrew with that world shattering announcement, leaving her mind blissfully quiet as she struggled to suck in a breath. Dimly she began to hear Yemite's frantic calls, gentle hands trying to shake her into awareness.

"I'm okay." She croaked out, using the staff to brace herself as she straightened to kneel on the floor.

Yemite crouched before her, eyes filled with worry.

"What happened?! Are you alright?" The darkling pressed.

"I'm fine. It was just-...nothing. A sudden headache." Mel whispered, slowly standing.

Her chosen servant continued to speak but the words faded into a background buzz, as Mel shuffled towards the library. The door closed quietly behind her as she stumbled to her bedroll, a sloppy wave of her hand snuffing out the light in the room as she dropped the staff and collapsed into her bed.

Tears trickled silently down her cheeks as she stared into the blackness, the moments from the prison till then playing over in her head on repeat.

She had unwittingly chosen a demon…

And due to the rage that she now housed, someone had died at her hand.


	4. Interlude 2

The little green darkling paced in front of the library door with increasing worry. This was day six, day six of her mistress locking herself inside the library and day six of her meals going nearly untouched where she left them stacked in front of the door.

After Mel had collapsed before hiding away in her temporary quarters Yemite had gone down into the prisons to find out what was happening, learning of the strange explosion of anger that had resulted in the death of the cruel mortal. Yemite really wasn't sad for the loss of one who had attacked her own, but she saw that it impacted Mel in a way that Yemite didn't quite understand.

One of the vampires in the council had suggested it may have been because this one had died out of anger, rather than self defence but Yemite wasn't so sure that was why her mistress had locked herself away. Something had happened, something to do with the staff.

She had tried everything to get her mistress out, but nothing was working. She had tried food, threats, declaring false disasters in Aia, bribes. Mel barely even responded. She needed something, anything that could bring back that spark. Something that would motivate her to get up and fight, remind her of the person she was before. The technical side of running an empire had been just barely staying afloat with Mel at the helm, the queen unable to take a right hand she could trust that was capable. Without Mel things were already starting to fall apart.

"Yemite?" Called one of the ghouls from the prison doorway. "We've finished moving all the royals to the new separate prison. There's just one more prisoner left, we don't know what to do with him."

Yemite paused, brows furrowed in confusion as she turned away from the library door.

"Him?"

The ghoul nodded and Yemite hurried down to the prison, walking past the rows of empty prisons before reaching one of the far cells. She could feel the mageproof enchantments radiating off the bars, but those were the furthest from her mind as she stared at the man sitting on the bench facing her.

Without looking away from the dark green eyes holding hers unblinkingly she gestured at the ghoul that had followed her down.

"Go get the oath stone from the artifact chest, and bring it here."

The ghoul nodded and vanished up the stairs, her prisoner giving no outward response to her statement other than to raise a brow.

This was exactly what she needed to fix Mel, to bring back that fire she had before. Her mistress would be furious, but she would be functioning.

Her red eyes sparkled with mischief and cheer and she let out a wicked little giggle.

"Lord mage, how do you feel about the idea of freedom?~"


End file.
